Perry Stone, Mowa na językach - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimPerry Stone, Mowa na językach - Doktor Gene Kim, tłumaczenie Beniamine Zabój 2019 rok, oryginał "Satan Made Perry Stone Answer His Phone!!!", Gene Kim, 16 październik 2019 rok Dobrze, jest film który stał się zaraźliwy, odnośnie Perrego Stona. Perry Stone ma duży kanał na Youtube ponieważ pokrywa on tematy związane z czasami końca, ale jest charyzmatykiem. Charyzmatycy, mówiłem wam to wcześniej, zmierzają do zdominowania platformy Youtube. Jak na przykład Sith Rod i ci ludzie, są charyzmatykami w wierze ponieważ wierzą w mowę na językach, uzdrowienia i wizje. Zasadniczo znaki i cuda. Ale my nie wierzymy w to; my wierzymy że znaki i cuda, ponieważ jesteśmy dyspensacjonalistami, wierzymy że to było przeznaczone dla narodu Izraelskiego. Kościół Chrześcijański nie jest pod znakami i cudami, jest pod Słowem Bożym, chodzimy przez wiarę, nie przez widzenie według Pisma. To jest nasz ostateczny autorytet. Teraz, Perry Stone, to co się stało to to że „mówił na językach”, przypuszczalnie, zawsze mówię przypuszczalnie bo nie wierzę w to że to autentyczna mowa na językach Więc on mówił na językach, tak jak I to co robił podczas tego czasu, to to że wziął swój telefon komórkowy i dalej mówił na językach W ten sposób, i robił tak podczas gdy wciąż mówił na językach I wtedy gdy spojrzał na to W ten sposób Więc rzeczą jest to że, więc, zobacz; mowa na językach, dobrze, zobacz na Dzieje Apostolskie rozdział 2-gi Perry Stone argumentuje w ten sposób, chce być sprawiedliwy jak tylko to możliwe dla tej osoby, i będę łagodny w stosunku do tej osoby również, ponieważ Perry Stone przesłał film starając się w nim usprawiedliwiać Powiedział to; stwierdził że wy ludzie „osądzacie mnie, krytykujecie mnie, śmiejecie się ze mnie, ale to co miało miejsce to że” - stwierdził że żona pastora lub żona jednego z jego przyjaciół, miała raka Więc dlatego że ona miała raka, był pochłonięty podczas modlitwy że chciał włączyć tą osobę w modlitwę W ten sposób twierdził Twierdził również że podróżował w duchu, wiecie, jak to Więc zrobił to by nałożyć winę na tych którzy go widzieli, żeby nie ośmielili się krytykować go po tym więcej To co mam zamiar zrobić jest tym; nie odsuwam się od niczego odnośnie prawdy, i to nie sprawi że się od tego odsunę, nie mam zamiaru być nieczuły ani podły, ponieważ mam zamiar dać mu korzyść podważenia że to faktycznie miało miejsce Więc przyjmijmy teraz że to naprawdę się zdarzyło, był w podróży i chciał pomodlić się za osobę która cierpiała na raka Ustanówmy teraz kilka rzeczy, po pierwsze spójrzmy na Dzieje Apostolskie rozdział 2-gi odnośnie mówienia na językach, dobrze? Zobaczmy Dzieje rozdział 2-gi werset 4 I wszyscy zostali napełnieni Duchem Świętym, i zaczęli mówić innymi językami, tak jak im Duch pozwalał mówić. Zauważcie tutaj w Dziejach Apostolskich 2:4 że gdy mówisz na językach, powinno to być przypuszczalnie wypełnione duchem świętym, tak? Dobrze, duch święty powinien cię wypełnić. Chciałbym zadać ci jedno pytanie panie Stone; gdy Duch Święty cię wypełnia, jesteś w tym świętym momencie łączności z Bogiem, prawda? Czy wierzysz że to powinna być święta rzecz? Perry Stone próbuje wskazywać na bluźnierstwo przeciwko Duchowi Świętemu przez śmianie się z niego, ale stara się usprawiedliwić siebie przez mówienie „nie mówię że popełniają bluźnierstwo przeciwko Duchowi Świętemu, myślę że robią to w ignorancji” Więc czemu w ogóle to wspominasz? Bluźnierstwo przeciwko Duchowi Świętemu? Ponieważ starasz się położyć na nich jakiś rodzaj winy, próbując je przestraszyć . Ale porozmawiajmy o tym, o bluźnierstwie przeciwko Duchowi Świętemu. Czemu jest to bluźnierstwo? Ponieważ to święta łączność, tak wy charyzmatycy twierdzicie, prawda? Czy nie jest to święta więź i święta komunikacja? Więc wszystko co czyni zniewagę lub krytykuję lub po prostu hańbi świętą więź, to bluźnierstwo To jest wasz sposób myślenia, prawda? Zadam wam jedno szybkie pytanie; czy szczerze wierzycie że gdy macie świętą łączność z Bogiem twarzą w twarz, wyjmiecie to? Dokładnie To nie zmienia tego faktu, pozwólcie mi powiedzieć to; jestem bardzo przekonany, dam wam korzyść podważenia, w jego sposobie myślenia to był czas podróżowania, nie mógł jej pomóc, chciał zająć się tą osobą Ale, wtedy będzie musiał przyznać to: ta mowa na językach podczas tego równoczesnego momentu nie była wypełniona Duchem Musi to przyznać, możesz zapytać „czemu tak jest pastorze?”. Ponieważ czynisz świętą komunikacje z Bogiem a święta komunikacja z Bogiem jest jedynie pomiędzy tobą a Bogiem Jeżeli Duch Święty naprawdę cię wypełnia, oznacza to żadnych zakłóceń, żadnych zakłóceń Jeżeli chcesz, dobrze; jeżeli chcesz zająć się tym numerem telefonu, powiedz że modlisz się za osobę, wiecie co bym zrobił? Jeżeli Duch Święty byłby naprawdę wypełniający mnie, nie chciałbym być rozproszony przez to, to co bym zrobił to zakończył bym komunikacje i powiedziałbym „pozwólcie mi zająć się tym telefonem szybko ponieważ dzieje się coś złego” I wtedy powiedziałbym „dobrze, pomódlmy się o tą osobę, ta osoba przechodzi przez raka, pozwólcie mi kontynuować moją komunikacje z Bogiem w jej intencji” Co z tym? Widzicie? Ponieważ tutaj jest mowa teraz o komunikacji z Bogiem, to jest komunikacja z Bogiem, to święty moment, jeżeli Duch Święty naprawdę cię wypełnia, to oznacza że nie powinno być żadnych rozproszeń, jeżeli Duch Święty jest w tobie tracisz to co mówisz to w swojej mowie na językach To jest powód tego dlaczego to nie jest Duch Święty, nie wierzę w to nawet przez moment. Twierdził że „podróżuje” gdy patrzył na to Przypuszczam że mowa na językach w niewysłowionych westchnieniach nie może być wypowiedziana, to jest to co by powiedział, dobrze, więc zobaczmy Rzymian rozdział 8 Zanim zobaczycie Rzymian 8, to jest to w jaki sposób ich złapiecie, Dzieje rozdział 2 werset 4, prawda? Duch Święty daje im mowę na językach w czym? W Mowie. Czy to jest to co mówi? Dobrze, to mowa. Jeżeli mówisz na językach, wypowiadasz słowa. Teraz, jeżeli on chce deklarować że jęczy w Duchu Świętym tutaj, zobacz na to – zobacz Rzymian rozdział 8 Zobaczcie tutaj co Biblia mówi o niewysłowionych westchnieniach w Duchu Świętym w wersecie 26 Rzymian 8:26 Podobnie i Duch dopomaga naszej słabości. Nie wiemy bowiem, o co powinniśmy się modlić, jak trzeba, ale sam Duch wstawia się za nami w... jękach...' ' W czym?' niewysłowionych westchnieniach. ' Więc, dobrze, on sam potwierdza gdy mówił „ja podróżuję”, przyznawał wtedy że „ja nie mówiłem na językach”. Przyznawał że nie mówił na językach. Powiedzmy że „nie, to nie odnosi się do Rzymian 8 gdy podróżuję w Duchu Świętym”. Wtedy wiesz co się dzieje? Powiem ci co się dzieje – wtedy twierdzi że to nie był Duch Święty jako ten który się z nim komunikował i wiecie co robił? Wiecie czemu? Wiecie czemu to się działo? Powiem wam co się stało; czemu zmienił nagle swój język? Myślałem że jest wypełniony Duchem Świętym, że mówił na językach, nie robił tego w tym momencie Innymi słowy, mógł dalej kontynuować, w ten sposób gdy patrzył na swój telefon Czemu nagle zaczął Widzicie? Nie mówił wtedy na językach. Nie mówił. To nie zmienia faktu tego na co ci wskazujemy panie Stone, że nie mówisz w ogóle na językach, to jest punkt i to nie jest bluźnierstwo przeciwko Duchowi Świętemu Bluźnierstwo przeciwko Duchowi Świętemu, jeżeli myślisz że to jest to co robimy, nie – ty właściwe to robisz Jeżeli jesteś wypełniony Duchem Świętym w tym czasie i robisz coś takiego, to jest święty moment, to jest to czego nie rozumiesz tutaj Więc jaka jest na to prosta odpowiedź? Prosta odpowiedź na to jest taka że my Biblijnie wierzący wiemy to że mowa na językach miała miejsce podczas Dziejów Apostolskich, dlatego jest to nazwane Dziejami Apostolskimi, ponieważ znaki zostały dane Apostołom II Koryntian rozdział 12, Marka rozdział 16 mówi że mówił do jedenastu apostołów, więc to wszystko było znakami Apostolskimi, nie są dla zbawionych chrześcijan obecnie Były dla narodu Izraelskiego w tamtym czasie, każdy prawdziwy chrześcijanin którzy uczestniczył w znakach i cudach, robił to z powodu Apostolskich żydów którzy tam byli i Bożym podstawienie z Izraelem nie zostało skończone Jeżeli masz pytania o tym, jeżeli nie rozumiesz tego; proszę zobacz mój film „niesamowita dyspensacjonalistyczna prawda od Rodzaju do Objawienia”, obejrzenie tego może być bardzo pomocne Jest jedna rzecz odnośnie Perry Stonea która bardzo niepokoiła mnie gdy dodał swój dodatkowy film, mówił ciągle że „Baptyści” byli tymi którzy byli odpowiedzialni za krytykowanie go na filmie Mówił również to że „ci ludzie wierzą, że znaki i cuda były dostępne podczas czasów Apostołów, ale nie są dostępne nigdy więcej, nie rozumiem dlaczego, jeżeli Bóg jest wczoraj dziś i jutro taki sam”, tak powiedział To ukierunkowany atak przeciwko nam, dyspensacjonalistą. To atak przeciwko Baptystom, którzy wierzą w dyspensacjonalizm. Więc to co Perry Stone robi, musicie zrozumieć to, on może tego nie wiedzieć, to jest przyczyniające się do systemu nowego porządku świata o którym myśli że jest przeciwko niemu Możesz powiedzieć „czemu mówisz że to jest system nowego porządku świata pastorze?” Ponieważ jeżeli patrzycie na charyzmatyków; oni wszyscy łączą się razem z Kościołem Rzymsko Katolickim Perry Stone z TBN (Christian Television Network, stacja charyzmatyczna), rozmawiał z Paulem Crouchem (założyciel TBN), jest jego przyjacielem, ci ludzie: TBN, są bez wątpienia związani z Rzymskim Katolicyzmem, pokazują to nawet publicznie w programie wiele razy Zakładam że możecie to nawet wyszukać w internecie. Widzicie? Ale antychryst użyje tych znaków i cudów którym charyzmatycy się kłaniają, by zwieść ludzi. Zobacz II Tesaloniczan, udajcie się do... On wspomniał o Duchu Świętym, powiedział coś takiego, ale wspomniałeś o tym że on mówił że... „Bóg jest ten sam wczoraj dziś i na wieki” Tak, czy Duch Święty jest... Ten sam dziś jutro i na wieki? Prostą odpowiedzią na to jest to dla ludzi którzy nie wiedzą, najłatwiejszą odpowiedzą jest Hebrajczyków rozdział 13 – wierzymy że Bóg w Duchu Świętym jest ten sam wczoraj, dziś i na wieki ale I Koryntian rozdział 12-ście mówi „ten sam Bóg i ten sam Duch rozdaje różnie wedle swej woli” To jest ten sam Bóg ale rozdziela każdemu inaczej i to jest to w co wierzymy. Rozdzielał różnie w Starym Testamencie, w czasach Dziejów i Obecnie i nie ma absolutnie o to żadnych wątpliwości Jeżeli wątpisz w to że Bóg rozdziela różnie, powinieneś wyrzucić swoją Biblie ponieważ mówi ona „Stary Testament i Nowy Testament” - stary znaczy stary, nowy jest czymś innym chyba że nie znasz angielskiego Zobaczcie na II Tesaloniczan rozdział 2-gi, jak przyczynia się to do systemu antychrysta, zobaczcie na to; werset 8 A wtedy objawi się ów niegodziwiec, ' To antychryst '''którego Pan Jezus zabije tchnieniem ust swoich i zniweczy blaskiem przyjścia swego. A ów niegodziwiec przyjdzie za sprawą szatana z wszelką mocą, wśród znaków i rzekomych cudów, ' Zobacz na werset 11-sty '''I dlatego zsyła Bóg na nich ostry obłęd, tak iż wierzą kłamstwu, Wy charyzmatycy jesteście bardzo zdenerwowani na mnie za to że to mówię, ale powiem wam to; jesteście w silnym obłędzie, rozmawiałem z niekórymi z was, online i przez telefon: jest jedna rzecz przez którą nie mogę przebrnąć, jesteście bardzo emocjonalnymi ludźmi To egoistyczna wrażliwość przed którą ostrzegałem, więc wy ludzie, kiedykolwiek rozmawiałem z wami ostrzegając was o te rzeczy jak wizje, uzdrowienia i rzeczy jak te, co jest bardzo dziwne u was ludzie to to że wy którzy staliście się bardzo wrażliwi i nazywacie nas podłego ducha i nienawistnych Staliście się najbardziej pełnymi nienawiści ludźmi z którymi kiedykolwiek rozmawiałem. Niektórzy z nich mieli nawet śmiałość, nie żartuję, niektórzy bliżsi przyjaciele w kościele mieli śmiałość by powiedzieć „nie wiem czemu Boży Sąd nie spadł jeszcze na ten kościół” Co na świecie? Gdy pomagałem wam od samego początku? Więc widzicie, to jest coś demonicznego, to nie jest Duch Święty, szatan ma cię w dłoni, czemu to mówię? By być wredny? Nie, dlatego że naprawdę troszczę się o was i jestem przestraszony, jestem wami bardzo przestraszony, mam nadzieje że zdejmiecie zasłonę z waszych twarzy – to jest szatański ucisk na tobie Teraz, będziesz polegać na Piśmie, czy na swoim doświadczeniu? I to jest najwyższy autorytet który widzę gdy rozmawiam z wami charyzmatycy Nie możecie winić mnie „nie byłeś tam gdy rozmawiałem z Jezusem twarzą w twarz” i tak dalej – masz rację, nie byłem tam, ale powiem ci; trzy osoby były tam: Jezus, Biblia, diabeł Więc, musisz dokonać wyboru w tym co Biblia mówi odnośnie tego doświadczenia jako twój najwyższy autorytet, i szatan, używa emocji ludzi z ich serca by sprawić by wierzyli że jest to dobra rzecz, ponieważ homoseksualiści szczerze – wiecie co czują? Czują że „to uczucie jest dobre” i to jest powodem tego dlaczego stają się hiper wrażliwi również, gdy atakujesz ich wierzenia Tak samo jest z charyzmatykami. Musisz odejść od swojego egoizmu, to jest samolubność, gdzie tylko patrzysz na swoje własne doświadczenie, nie patrzysz na to co Biblia mówi, patrz na to co Biblia mówi bez znaczenia na to czego doświadczyłeś Wiecie co ja robię? Ja obniżam wszystko na mojej ścieżce, przeszłość, rodzinę, doświadczenie, wszystko jak to, wszystkie uwielbiane momenty jakie miałem z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, wiesz co Jezus powiedział? Będziesz nienawidził również swojego brata, siostrę, matkę, swoje własne życie również by podążać za mną, i to jest moja sprawa tutaj, obejrzyj dwa filmy: „Jak Świadczyć Charyzmatykom” i wtedy pokaże wam w Piśmie, i również zobacz „Niesamowita dyspensacjonalistyczna prawda od Rodzaju do Objawienia” Chce powiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz, proszę, pokażcie to Perremu Stoneowi, to naprawdę potrzebuje być pokazane, pokażcie to Sidowi Rothowi, pokażcie to wszystkim popularnym charyzmatycznym kanałom, potrzebują zrozumieć to niebezpieczeństwo i zobacz co się stanie To będzie przyczyniać się coraz bardziej do nowego porządku świata, gdzie teraz to zwodzi użytkowników internetu by dołączyć do tego systemu tych znaków i rzekomych cudów Ojcze Niebieski, modlę się tej nocy by te nauczanie było poważnie pomocne dla dla ludzi, nie możemy być zwiedzeni przez spiski szatańskie nieważne jak bardzo miłośnie to wygląda i jest to największa broń szatana przeciwko Kościołowi, że obraca coś w najważniejszym dla ciebie aspekcie który chcesz by kościół praktykował – miłość i miłosierdzie w coś demonicznego, złego, gdzie ludzie stają się egoistycznie wrażliwi I teraz jest nawet trudno by dosięgnąć tych ludzi, to smutne, modlę się w imieniu Jezusa, amen Kategoria:Charyzmatycy Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Dyspensacjonalizm Kategoria:Gene Kim